Paintings
by Bloody Winged
Summary: This is a collection of my Original!Greed/Ed and Original!Greed/Ed/Roy drabbles and ficlets. Anything I'll write with them below 1.000 words will be posted here.
1. Paintings

Hello together ^^ Since I seem to drabble with Original!Greed/Ed and Original!Greed/Ed/Roy quite a lot lately, I've decided to make this my 'drabble' post. Whenever I'll have any more drabbles/ficlets below 1.000 words I'll post them simply here^^ Just so you know where to find them^^

* * *

_**Paintings**_  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing:**_ Original!Greed/Ed  
_**Word Count:**_ 312  
_**Warnings:**_ mention of some kinky stuff, but nothing else XD  
_**Summary:**_ Really, Greed had never cared for paintings.  
_**Author's Note:**_ This is one of two drabbles that came to be because of an incredible slow day at work XD I've had waaaay too much time and because Greedy has given me so very nice compliments this morning (that nearly made me combust XDDD) I thought I would do her a favor and write some more ^___^

* * *

_**Paintings**_

Greed had to say, if only to himself, that finding that edible paint was one of the best findings he had ever had. It wasn't like he cared much for paintings in itself. They were quiet, old things that simply used up space. His greed demanded that he got some that were valuable, but all in all, he didn't care for them.

He never would have thought that the mere thought of paint would excite him in any way, less make him want to jump his lover even more than he usually did. But ever since he and Ed discovered the joys of edible paint, their lovemaking had turned into a whole new direction. The blond wasn't much of a painter - everyone who has ever seen his simplistic doodles could confirm that - but when it came to alchemy, it was as if a switch was being turned. His arrays always have an artistic touch to them that even Major Armstrong could only dream about. They have depth and were beautiful in a way only science that turned artistic could be. Greed never could get enough just watching his lover draw one of these amazing arrays.

After they had found that paint, however, the whole 'watching' part had turned into a way for him to participate in Edward's studies. A way that left him panting for more most of the time.

Because it wasn't the paint itself, or even the resulting images, that turned him on. It was the whole teasing game of the soft brush of the paintbrush against his skin, the cool feeling of the paint as it was applied and then Ed's hot mouth afterwards as he licks it off again.

Really, Greed had never cared for paintings. But ever since he became the canvas, the fascination the art held has gotten a whole new meaning for him.

End


	2. Just a normal day

_**Just a normal day**_  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing/Threesome:**_ Original!Greed/Roy/Ed  
_**Word Count:**_ 611  
_**Warnings:**_ some swearing (thanks Ed XD) but nothing else really  
_**Summary:**_ "Business as usual then?"  
_**Author's Note:**_ Here the second of the work-drabbles XD This time with the threesome ^___^ Again, this is for Greedy^__^ *hugs*

* * *

_**Just a normal day**_

Greed looked up as the front door banged against the wall behind it, the first sign of his young lover coming home, just before he heard the first curses.

"That damn egomaniacal bastard! Who does he think he is? That report was perfectly in order. 't's not my fault if that damn thing is still not finished. Damn idiot, I would like to see _him_ do any better…" he could hear the mutters and rolled his eyes, the first signs of a grin tugging at his lips. Apparently, something had gone wrong in the office once again.

It didn't take long for the door to fall shut with another bang and the green-eyed man patted himself on his shoulder once more for the idea to buy one that would live through such an abusive behavior. After all, they had all known that Ed's temper was just as legendary as his statue. Taking the right precautions was only sensible.

Not long after the second bang, Edward stormed passed the open living-room door on his way down the hallway towards his study-slash-lab, not even sparing a glance into the room. Apparently, there was more work that awaited him there tonight. With a shrug, Greed went back to his book, relaxing once more into the couch.

Not even half an hour later, the front door opened once more, this time at a slower pace and, most notably, quieter than the last time. An annoyed snort could be heard after it clicked shut again as his other lover probably found Edward's coat, which was most likely carelessly flung across the hallway, with his boots simply kicked aside. This time, a chuckle escaped the homunculus as he listened to the quiet string of curse-words. The other man might be more quiet about his anger, but he could be just as colorful as Ed if he wanted. Not even one minute later, Roy came into the living-room, pulling of his uniform-jacket and flinging it over the back of the coach as he let himself fall down onto it.

"Hard day at work?" Greed asked, still looking as if he took great delight in both his lover's reactions. Roy just shook his head, dry washing his face once and then looked back at the taller man, his eyes weary, though there still shone some amusement through.

"Ed had to report in today." he simply said, a grin of his own starting to tug at the corner of his lips. Something that sounded suspicious like an explosion was to be heard in that exact moment from the back of the house, making it shake, coming from the direction of the room the blond usually used for his experiments. More cursing was to be heard afterwards. At that, both men started to laugh.

"Business as usual then?" Greed asked.

"Business as usual." Roy confirmed and stole the taller man's coffee-mug, taking a long sip of the black, live-giving fluid while the other watched him with an arched eyebrow. Then he simply shrugged and let himself fall to the side, so that he was now leaning against the black-haired man's shoulder as he read, one of Roy's arms sneaking its way around his waist and holding him in place.

Business was business and it was just their luck that Ed apparently had a firm belief of keeping business and pleasure separate. Otherwise they might would have had to invest into a second bedroom a long time ago. As it was, they knew that he would be just as willing to have fun with them later on, once his current project was finished.

As it was, it was just another, normal day.

End


	3. Bless the Bride

_**Bless the Bride**_  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing:**_ Original!Greed/Ed, Al/? in the background  
_**Word Count:**_ 773  
_**Warnings:**_ some swearing, humor?  
_**Summary:**_ "What the hell are you laughing about?"  
_**Author's Note:**_ I admit it, Greedy(greedy_lover (lj)) totally ruined me ^^;; She even managed to bunny me while she isn't even there to talk to me . Let's just hope for my sanity that this won't continue ^^;; Also, this was partly inspired by inugrlrayn, seeing that Greedy is visiting her this weekend for the wedding^^

* * *

_**Bless the Bride**_

Watching his younger brother beam with happiness never failed to make Edward feel good as well. But never before had he ever seen him as radiant as on his wedding day.

That to say, it was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and the couple had made a great decision in saying the wedding will be held on the field near the river. The water, trickling by in a lazy stream, glimmered in the sunlight and made the whole scene even more idyllic.

Everything had gone over without a hitch. The priest had held a great sermon and had given them a beautiful blessing, Alphonse as well as his new wife looked perfect in their white-in-white and Edward had even considered the occasion important enough to put on a suit on his own. That Greed had to work on that for over three hours, including some... more convincing arguments, Al didn't need to know.

"Beautiful couple, aren't they?" the sin asked his lover, his arm lazily thrown over the shorter man's shoulders. Edward just narrowed his eyes.

"She better be good to him. They have only dated for two years now. I still think he should have waited longer," he grumbled, causing the short-haired man to grin at him in amusement.

"I think he knew perfectly well what he was doing, Ed. In case you haven't noticed, she seems to be a bit more... round then the last time we've seen them," he hinted, biting his tongue in preparation for the reaction his lover was sure to have. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?" the blond nearly screamed, his eyes going wide as saucers. "She can't be pregnant! He is barely legal! They can't have sex already!" he fretted, obviously prepared to march up to his brother and give him quite the talk. Luckily for Alphonse, Greed had a firm hold on his older brother. Though the laugh that escaped him was sure to stop the short man more effectively than his hold ever could.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical here?" he asked. "We've been together since long before you ever were legal in the sense of the law. And we sure as hell did fuck around to shame bunnies even back then," he added with a leer that made Ed blush, though if that was because of embarrassment or anger, Greed couldn't tell.

"At least Al waited until they were married until he spawned," the green-eyed man added. He, at least, didn't want to imagine what Edward would have done to his brother then. Probably demanded that the poor man should move in with them. Chances were that he would have been damaged for life afterwards.

"Still..." the blond grouched, obviously wanting to start ranting again. This time, however, something else interrupted him.

"The bridal bouquet is getting thrown now!" Alphonse announced and suddenly, there was quite the riot around them – all the young girls present trying to get into a good position to catch it, pushing against the two men on their way past them.

Ed was on his best way of getting angry once again, but then the flowers were already thrown; flying in an impressive arc over the crowd right into Greed's arms, making him grasp them in reflex.

The crowd around them started to cheer and applaud, while Ed just blinked at his lover in stunned surprise, with the taller man looking back at him with a mirror image of the same expression.

Slowly, the green-eyed man recovered again and started to chuckle, much to the blond's annoyance.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he demanded, obviously not very happy at the thought of what these flowers implied in the traditional sense. Greed just grinned back at him.

"Well, apparently your brother and his bride think we've lived together 'in sin', as they say, long enough." he explained, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and making his younger lover blanch.

"You don't mean..." he asked for clarification, though it really wasn't needed. The short-haired man just shrugged.

"Why the hell not? It's not as if we're likely to change our minds anytime soon. Or is there something you aren't telling me?"

The blond thought that over for a few seconds while biting his lip. Then he returned the shrug.

"You're right, why not. At least then we won't have the problem of having to explain why you don't have a last name anymore." he grinned back, obviously getting used to the idea.

"So it's a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

And just to make sure that they both really got it, they sealed it with a kiss.

End

That was it already XD I hope you enjoyed ^___^


End file.
